This invention relates to a switch assembly for a multiple cell power battery which will readily permit it to be used for proving aditional power to a battery.
The problem of loss of battery power in cold whether, and the high powered drain under those conditions is well known.
The consequent failure of batteries under these conditions and the inconvenience and problems that are created at the time of such failures have been a long standing problem. One approach to this problem has been to keep an extra battery with jumper cables which can manually be connected to the regular battery as a booster when necessary.
This is not been a satisfactory solution to the problem, where there is a need a convenient economical and fast acting arrangement for suppling the booster power required under these circumstances.